


Fearful

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jean gains a new perspective on fear and telepathy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jean pads quietly across the floor, gritting her teeth against the ache of her muscles as she lifts the blankets. Charles smiles at the quiet shushing of her nightgown against the sheets, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I cannot begin to express my gratitude to you nor my pride over the power you displayed in battle." He murmurs, running his fingers along the tops of her breasts. 

"People are still afraid." Goosebumps pop along her skin. 

The kiss against the line of her collarbone is warm, reassuring. Tears clog her throat as overwhelming contentment pours from his mind. 

"Most of these people fearing you are still children fearful of their own abilities, my darling. Fear and comparison are easy as it allows fear to turn to competition.

Jean curls her fingers around his neck, shuddering at the new sensation of smooth skin. Hot breath puffs across her neck as his laugh echoes clear and sharp in her mind. 

"I fear my ego is still sensitive." He cards his fingers through her hair. 

A tiny spike of jealousy shoots through her gut as Charles praises her hair, naming the shade caught on his fingers. In that moment, Jean hushes the fears nagging her mind as she closes her eyes, soaking up the pour of emotions from his mind as the thick clog of tears continues heating her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time my laptop broke, which means I liked it a lot more during the summer.


End file.
